deathtopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Kirishima
Karen Kirishima (切嶋カレン), also known as Laura (ローラ Rōra), is a serial killer who gouges out the eyes of her victims. Appearance Karen is a young woman with an extremely voluptuous body, displaying a set of very large breasts matched by similarly large hips. She possesses small lips and a small nose, as well as thin eyebrows. Karen portrays intricately-shaped eyes, with eyelashes that give view to beautiful irises. She has long legs, a well-built body and a seductive figure. Karen has long hair that falls to the middle of her back, with numerous strands falling down her forehead and reaching past her eyes. Karen dons a simple, furry jacket of seemingly dark color; along with a revealing shirt underneath, sticking to her breasts and stomach; giving full view of her figure. She wears a set of long stockings that cover the whole of her legs and parts of her thighs, with two straps connecting the garment to her panties. Karen walks about in a set of dark, high-heels. She carries a pair of sunglasses with her. Personality Karen displays a seductive personality when around her clients at "Tiger & Honey." When showered with compliments, she laughs attractively and is grateful, even to the point of licking her fingers when talking about her "secrets." However, in contrast; when she is alone, Karen is rather intimidating, speaking of her next assassinations with immoral definitions, such as stating that she will use her bare hands to gouge out Koh Fujimura's, her next victim, eyeballs. She seems to keep a collection of eyes, calling them her boyfriends and the reason for her silky skin.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 12-15 Despite her qualities, Karen is rather physically strong, and hesitates not when killing her victims.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 When in the process of doing so, Karen blushes in an arousing manner at her style of killing; choking the victim until their eyes begin to bleed and resemble the color of rubies.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 38 When interrupted, she is not one to hold back an insult.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 41 Synopsis Karen receives a call from doctor Katsuta, who informs her that "the thing they were looking for" is currently located at the Kitaue General Hospital.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 Meanwhile at "Tiger & Honey," Karen is told by her customer that she was amazing, complementing her for her expertise. On top of the bed, naked, Karen thanks the man whilst giggling. The man then showers her with compliments, asking her how she manages to keep such white, transparent skin and silky hair. While putting on some clothes, her only remark is that such beauty is granted upon her for having someone only looking at her. The man questions if she has a boyfriend, but she tells him that it is a secret, leading him to the door as she waves goodbye. With the man gone, Karen looks at her ringing phone, capturing with her eyes the image of Koh Fujimura, her next target; calling his eyes beautiful. Karen then moves to her closet, gazing at the numerous eyeballs within as she calls them her boyfriends. After putting on some clothes, Karen moves out, walking to the hospital.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 11-16 Arriving to the hospital, she removes her sunglasses, expecting the area as she catches a nearby guard and a camera near some stairs. She then looks at a map of the hospital. Successfully entering the hospital, now disguised as a nurse, Karen searches for Koh, shortly enough coming across a nurse who is taking Koh to the bathroom aboard a wheelchair.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 26-28 After Koh comes out of the bathroom, Karen is the one waiting outside, preventing him from falling after tripping over a bucket. She holds him close, telling him that he has to be careful. The two begin to walk back the Koh's room, but along the way the boy notes that it is taking longer than before. But just as he notes so, Karen announces that they have arrived. Entering the room, she helps him get on top of the bed, only to subsequently place a rope around his neck and begin to strangle him.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 30-33 Koh begins to struggle and scream for his life, only to be informed that no one will hear him. She further explains that she switched places with the nurse from back then, putting her to sleep. She asks him to die quietly, but Koh grabs a toolkit and slams it on her face. Before long, Karen returns and informs him that it hurt, and proceeds to explain to him her reasons for killing men by straggling them; as well as reveal to him that he is a "dangerous man" to them. She tells him that she strangles men to kill them because she loves the ruby-like color their eyes adapt. However, before Karen can accomplish her goal, three women arrive at the door, telling her that this is as far as she goes. Before Karen can respond, one of them shoots her multiple times, causing her to fall out of the window. As she falls, she curses them, landing on the floor before long.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 34-41 Shortly afterwards, Karen somehow manages to pick herself up and walk away from the scene.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 Ability Enhanced Durability: Karen can take numerous blows of assaults that can easily kill a normal person such as falling down a high building or getting into a car crash and being thrown out of the car. However, if her body continues take on more blows without taking a rest, she'll succumb to her injuries and die. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Deceased